


Solid Ground, Floating Clouds

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so disgustingly in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: Tadashi always knew that Kei's house was always filled with noise. The sounds that were quiet, but not quiet enough for the peace that Kei usually required. That's why his headphones existed, to drown out the noise.But in Tadashi's house, it was nothing but silence, and while silence can hold a tone of uneasiness, it puts Kei at ease. That's why they always went to his house when they required much needed rest.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Solid Ground, Floating Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now addicted to fluff. It was only a matter of time before I wrote a cute, sleepy fic-

Kei yawned, stifling it as much as he could with the back of his hand as he kicked off his shoes, only to bend down and rearrange it nicely in the genkan of the Yamaguchi household. Tadashi just smiled fondly, rocking back and forth on socked feet as he watched him meticulously organize their pairs of shoes.

Tadashi always knew that Kei's house was always filled with noise. Whether it was from the muffled sounds from the television, his mother's warm chatter and his father's boisterous yelling, or their conversations that always made Tadashi feel warm from just how obvious it was that they cared so much for each other. To whenever Akiteru visited, bouncing their volleyball against the backboard of their basketball hoop, or mumbling to himself over piles of work to be done. The sounds that were quiet, but not quiet enough for the peace that Kei usually required. That's why his headphones existed, to drown out the noise.

But in Tadashi's house, it was nothing but silence, and while silence can hold a tone of uneasiness, it puts Kei at ease. And that's why they always went to his house when they required much needed rest.

Kei trudged along to Tadashi's room, worn out by the day's events as well as uneasy sleep from the night before, and it was all he wanted to do to wrap his arms around Tadashi as they entered his room, breathing into the fabric that covered him, so he did.

"Tsukki, you're awfully clingy when you're tired. It's cute." Tadashi crooned, reaching up to pat his cheek affectionately. Kei hummed in response, pulling out of the hug only to attempt to pull him to his bed, only for the other to step away for a second, despite Kei's protests, to shut the blinds in his room and let them bask in the darkness. He removed his glasses, folding them up neatly before delicately placing them on top of Tadashi's desk.

"You're cute." Kei lamely retorted, curling up on the bed as he watched him move around before he laid down as well. He leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, then his other cheek, then his forehead and nose, and the boy couldn't stop smiling, leaving Kei's heart fluttering. Tadashi only giggled, and wrapped his arms around him, giving him light kisses in return.

"Yeah, well, I love you." Tadashi said simply, pressing their lips together, and Kei smiled with him, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he snuggled closer to him, resting his face into the crook of his neck. Tadashi felt as if his heart could burst at any moment.

"I love you more," mumbled Kei, tracing constellations onto his collarbone, watching the stars dance around on his skin. Clustering together, before dispersing, moving to some unknown tune that Kei wished he could hear. Tadashi huffed a small laugh, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Just go to sleep, Tsukki," coaxed the other, a fond smile upon his lips as he closed his eyes, humming to the pleasant feeling. It was warm, warm, warm, and he never wanted to melt away from it. It was comforting, soothing, blanketing him in a thick veil of happiness.

"But I'm watching the stars," Kei protested, face deadly serious as it was pulled into a pout, and his boyfriend craned his head back, just to stare him in the eyes. Kei blinked owlishly at him, and Tadashi found the sight strangely endearing. He laid a hand against his face, covering those hazel golden eyes he loved so much.

"You can watch the stars another day, Kei." Said teenager just frowned, making no move to pull away from his makeshift blindfold.

"But I can't," he argued, lifting his hands to feel for the other's face, almost accidentally poking him in the eye, mumbling an apology as he felt the weight lift off of his face with a jerk. Eyes closed, to continue to convey what had previously been done, he moved his hands to the sides of his temple, hearing Tadashi's breath hitch just a bit, and he smiled.

"Tsukki," he breathed, and Kei felt it brush against his face, and he grinned even wider as he moved his hands down to squish his cheeks, effectively ruining the moment as he opened his eyes, feeling as if he was going to let all his happiness and elation spill out in the form of soft, barely contained laughter.

Kei moved forward to plant a kiss on his lips, his hands finding their way to his shoulders as he smiled into their kiss. It became a little heated, as Kei couldn't help but knock on the doors with a gentle prod of his tongue, and was let in without much resistance. He hummed, pleased, and Tadashi shivered, his mind reeling as he tried to get his bearings together.

When they parted, Kei felt proud that he could do that, just to see the expression that Tadashi makes. His face was flushed, his lips were red, and his eyes were lidded, yet bursting in affection for him. If it had been cold, he knew he would see clouds of breath pooling around them, thick and heavy yet light and airy as they disperse from their kiss. He couldn't help but lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek, finally feeling like he can give way to the exhaustion that nipped at him.

"I love you," he repeated, as Tadashi moved to cover them both with the blanket, taking his hand in his once he had settled down. Rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles, he shifted as close as he could, to feel the other's heartbeat, and their arms wrapped around each other, so deep sleep wouldn't pull them away without warning.

"I love you too," whispered Tadashi, a smile adorning his features, and Kei felt his breath catch in his throat, watching the stars dance in front of him yet again. From the way Tadashi's eyes twinkled, to the way his lips curled, to the way his sun-kissed skin held so many tiny constellations, just waiting to be fully discovered one day, the stars spun and twirled, meteors in Kei's eyes. He always knew this, but he loves finding it out again and again.

That he loves him.


End file.
